BAILA CONMIGO
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: la pista de baile prece ser un buen lugar para que comiense el amor, dos corazones vibran al ritmo de la musica pero masal ritmodel amor...LXL XD gomen si se me fueron las patas y en algunos lugares puse hikaru en vez de lucy XD ok pesimo sumari
1. Chapter 1

Baila conmigo

El primer paso….

La vida de una estudiante normal…mi nombre en Lucy y tengo 19 años… mi sueño?...convertirme en una gran bailarina…sin embargo…. Los exámenes para la real academia de baile en Tokio están por comenzar y mis aptitudes no son lo suficientemente buenas para participar en ese examen… mi hermano saturno me ha dicho que debería entrar a una escuela particular de danza…y por eso estoy aquí…a las puertas de céfiro… una academia de baile muy prestigiada…aunque claro esta no tan prestigiada como l real academia de baile… de hecho de aquí han salido la mayoría de los aspirantes en la real academia de danza de Tokio…bien…es mi turno…

-ohayo!-saludo la pelirroja al entrar a la clase

-ohayo –saludo una chica de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia-eres nueva verdad?

-eh?...hai hai…mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy

-el gusto es mío, mi nombre es anais-contesto la rubia

-konichiwa! Anais chan…uh? Quien es la chica?-pregunto una linda peliazul con ojos color mar

-ohayo marina chan, te presento a lucy, estará con nosotras a partir de hoy…¿verdad?-dijo anais muy sonriente

-hai hai…-contesto muy sonriente la pelirroja

-jajaja...ash…la basura de la clase…¿Por qué no se rinden y se largan a clases de yoga o de cualquier otra cosa-dijo una chica de cabellera rosada al ver a las otras dos chicas

-luz…por que no te pierdes?-dijo marina muy molesta

-ash…ya salio a vulgar de marina-dijo una chica más grande que la mayoría de cabello negro y ojos violáceos

-jajaja…no te rebajes a su nivel alanis… estas deberían estar en clases de repostería…míralas están gordas –dijo una mujer de piel morena cabello rosado y ojos azules

-tienes razón caldina… estas no deberían estar aquí-apoyo luz

-ya es suficiente, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no quiero esas actitudes en mi academia?-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-profesora esmeralda!...ellas comenzaron sensei-mintió la pelirosa

-no es verdad, ellas llegaron llamando basura a anais y marina-defendió lucy

-no te metas estúpida-dijo luz muy molesta

-basta luz!-se impuso esmeralda-de todos modos no te creo una palabra luz…el hecho de que seas la mejor alumna de la academia no te da derecho a ofender a tus compañeras

-jum!...como usted diga sensei-dijo luz no muy conforme

Bueno bueno-la mirada de esmeralda cambio a una mas dulce-¿y quien es esta linda señorita?-dijo mirando a lucy

-eh?-se sonrojo la pelirroja por el cumplido-mi…mi nombre es lucy…sensei-dijo con mucho respeto

-jajajaja…solo llámame esmeralda esta bien?-dijo sonriente-bueno y donde estan los caballeros es acaso que no piensan venir hoy…

-jajaja están allá abajo esperando al profesor zagato-entro riendo presea una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos miel

-ya estamos aquí emeraude-dijo un hombre de porte alto buen mozo alto cabellera negra y ojos violáceos

-zagato que no me llames así…ash! Cuando lo vas a entender?-dijo esmeralda haciendo un puchero de molestia

-jajaja…cuando aceptes tener una cita conmigo-dijo coqueto

-iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-se escucharon las burlas de los chicos que venían atrás de Zagato

-silencio!-dijo esmeralda completamente roja-bueno chicos hoy se nos integra una nueva compañera…lucy, por favor ven aquí y preséntate

-ohayo…mi …mi nombre es lucy, tengo 19 años…vivo en Okinawa…y estoy por terminar la preparatoria

-dinos lucy…¿Por qué entraste a la academia céfiro?-pregunto el profesor Zagato

-eh?...oh…bueno yo quiero ser una bailarina profesional…deseo ingresar a la real academia de baile y danza de Tokio-dijo orgullosa

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se escucho una sonora carcajada en burla- ¿tu?...una buena para nada como tu en la real academia de baile y danza de Tokio jajaja sigue soñando niña…jamás te aceptaran-dijo luz con saña

-cállate víbora como molestas-dijo presea molesta ante la actitud de luz

-es verdad luz…solo eres una gran molestia-dijo un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos miel

-mira tu cállate París y hablas cuando te salga la coreografía si?-dijo luz molesta

-bueno y por que no te guardas tus comentarios también luz-dijo un chico de cabellera violácea clara y ojos azules

- hazle caso a clef así nos ahorrarías a todos escuchar tu horrible voz-dijo un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca ascott-dijo marina a punto de golpear a luz

-ya es suficiente!-dijo esmeralda molesta…-bueno discúlpalos lucy…como podrás darte cuenta el los únicos respetuosos aquí son latis, ráfaga, innova y águila

-a mi por que no me dejaron hablar- se burlo ráfaga

-ya nos callaron ya que…¿verdad latis?-dijo inova dándole un codazo a su compañero

-jeh!...no me metas en tus asuntos-dijo desviando su mirada a otro lugar

-que muchachos!-dijo zagato-bueno cada quien con su pareja vamos a comenzar con un poco de calentamiento de pareja-dijo tomando la mano de esmeralda

-aquí no profe! Espérese a estar a solas con la profesora caray, nos va a traumar!-dijo el peli verde burlón

-Paris!... eso te costara 100 abdominales mas al final de la clase-dijo zagato enojado

-cieeeeeen!

-tu te lo buscaste amor-dijo anais tomando la mano de su pareja

-ok…ok…no vuelvo a hacer una broma así…-dijo París asiéndose a la idea de las 100 abdominales…

-bueno ya saben, marina y ascott, presea y clef, caldina y ráfaga, inova y alanis, luz y latis y por ultimo águila y lucy

-esta bien-dijo lucy tomando la mano de águila

-hola!-dijo águila al ver a su nueva pareja

-hola…veo que seremos pareja neh!-dijo lucy sonriente

-así parece jejeje… me da gusto tener una pareja tan bonita-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-eh?-el rostro de la chica tomo el color de su cabellera-gra…gracias…

-bueno comencemos…-así el calentamiento prosiguió y llego el momento de que lucy diera a conocer los talentos que tenia…

-bueno chicos basta de calentamiento…haber hagan una hilera y síganme vuelta-vuelta-vuelta-vuelta…-esmeralda daba vueltas graciosas y elegantes-bien ahora ustedes

-bien yo primero!-dijo luz empujando a anais que era la primera de la fila, es cierto que sus vueltas eran graciosas pero mas que elegantes eran arrogantes

-luz debes trabajar el porte, debes ser mas elegante, no presumida.-dijo zagato como observación

-mi porte es perfecto-contradijo luz-soy la mejor de todas ..o quiero ver que alguien me supere!-dijo con mas arrogancia

-bien mi turno!-todas y cada una intento mejorar el porte de luz pero ni sus amigas lo conseguían

-te lo digo latis…te convengo como pareja…tanto en el baile como en la vida-dijo luz acercándose coqueta a latis

-luz…no quiero ser grosero contigo-contesto el chico de alta estatura piel morena clara cabellera obscura y ojos violáceos

-bueno lucy es tu turno-dijo la dulce esmeralda

-hai hai-la pelirroja comenzó a girar dando graciosas y coquetas vueltas así como elegantes y a la vez humildes

-wow!...eres buena lucy-felicito marina

-hai hai, me enseñas a dar vueltas-apoyo anais

-es incluso mejor que luz-se dejo escuchar por parte de águila

-hai hai y mucho mas agradable-dijo ferio mirando malicioso a la pelirosa

-vamos no es para tanto chicos-se apeno la pelirroja

-muy bien lucy!-dijo zagato-ese porte que tienes es perfecto…podrías repetirlo para que tus compañeras lo vean?

-hai hai-dijo una sonrojada hikaru regresando a su posición- y comenzando a dar vueltas

-maldita-pensó luz-pero esto no se queda así-la pelirosa se acerco con toda la intención de hacer caer a lucy al ponerle el pie

-cuidado!-grito latis al momento de ver aquello pero hikaru estaba tan concentrada en las vueltas que no se dio cuenta a tiempo

-ay!-tropezó la chica pero alguien intento detuvo su caída

-estas bien?-dijo latis abrazando a la chica por la cintura

-ha…hai muchas gracias-dijo la pelirroja levantando su mirada y cruzándola por primera vez con el chico de alta complexión-muchas gracias-dijo tierna al agradecer la ayuda del chico

-eh?- el oji violaceos se sonrojo ante ese cruce de miradas y la bella sonrisa de la pelirroja-no…no es nada….

-oye oye…latis ya suéltala-dijo ascott viendo ese cruce de miradas

-jejejeje ese fue plan con maña con la nueva latis!-dijo innova

-hai hai pero no lo culpo es muy bella y sabe bailar bien –dijo águila complementando la burla

-luz, eso fue muy sucio!-recrimino esmeralda- si tanta envidia te da tu compañera nueva entonces esfuérzate por mejor no por dañarla

-yo…no tengo la culpa que esa tonta no se de cuenta donde pisa mientras baila!-se defendio luz

-ya es suficiente, luz tu arrogancia supera por mucho tus habilidades para bailar… no participaras en el próximo evento como castigo!-dijo zagato muy molesto

-jajajaja no puede hacer eso maestro, yo soy la estelar en esa coreografía junto con latis, sabe que nadie puede hacer esa rutina mas que nosotros!-dijo triunfal

-kjj…me duele reconocerlo pero es la verdad-dijo clef

-hai hai…son pasos complicados-apoyo marina

-yo no me atrevería hacerlos-dijo anais

-ja…menos yo aun tengo dos pies izquierdos

-no me miren-dijo caldina

-a mi tampoco me es imposible-apoyo alanis

-se necesita una chica no un chico así que lo que yo diga viene sobrando-dijo ráfaga

-lo ven?... no hay quien supere mi porte y mi presencia-dijo aun mas altanera

-kjjj-latis se molesto ante ese comentario-lucy…sabes bailar tango?-le susurro el chico a la pelirroja

-eh?...si…algo-dijo lucy con una gran cara de interrogación-bien…zagato- dijo volteando a ver a su hermano mayor

-eh?...entiendo-acto seguido zagato coloca el disco de tango-listo

-eh?...¿que pasa?-luz se veía contrariada

-solo sígueme Lucy-dijo latis tomándola con fuerza de la cintura y pegándola mucho mas a el mirándola seductoramente , Lucy podía sentir el aliento de latis muy cerca de su rostro

-la…latis que estas haciendo?-dijo Lucy completamente sonrojada

-primera sugerencia…el tango es un baile sensual, atrevido y hasta algo erótico…compórtate a la altura-dijo latis acercándose mas a ella

-glup…e…esta bien…-la chica saco de su cabeza las emociones que latis despertaba para poner atención al compás de la música que acababa de comenzar, latis comenzó a guiar a lucy y esta parecía acoplarse por completo a su compañero ambos se movían con la elegancia propia del tango, la música, el compás, todo incluso los pasos mas difíciles hikaru los realizaba con suma facilidad y sin fatiga alguna, mientras que latis era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto con una compañera de baile y eso que llevaba bailando prácticamente desde que empezó a caminar, la música estaba por llegar a su fin , los corazones de latis y Lucy latían al mismo ritmo, parecía como si los dos se complementaran en el baile…y quizás algo mas…la pieza termino de una manera sorprendente y mas para la pequeña Lucy al sentir los labios de latis rozando los suyos

-ejem…el final no era necesario latis-dijo zagato sorprendido pues latis se había rehusado terminantemente a dar ese final con luz , siempre se equivocaba en los últimos pasos o al menos eso hacia creer para no besar a luz

-jum…ese es el final no?...por primera vez me salio perfecto, teniendo a lucy por pareja-dijo latis como si nada por ese beso

-eh?...Lucy no salía de su sorpresa

-si…es verdad…bueno pero el final déjalo para el día del evento ok?-dijo esmeralda ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano derecha al ver el efecto que aquel beso había provocado en la alumna nueva

-como!-grito luz

-lo que escuchaste luz-dijo esmeralda con una fría voz- Lucy tomara tu lugar en el próximo evento

-pero…eso no es posible, el evento es el próximo sábado…jamás lograra aprenderse los arreglos de el tango y el resto de las piezas!-grito indignada luz

-suficiente!...luz no te permito que le hables así a la profesora esmeralda…si no te gusta la idea las puertas de la academia están abiertas…puedes irte cuando quieras…-zagato da media vuelta- Lucy si no tienes inconveniente ¿podrías quedarte a practicar hasta tarde para que el sábado puedas hacerlo bien?-dijo zagato con calma a la pelirroja

-eh?...ha…hai por mi no hay inconveniente-dijo Lucy al fin saliendo del shock que todo aquello le había provocado

-bueno …entonces esta dicho, habrá un cambio de pareja, luz…si es que quieres seguir aquí…tu nueva pareja será águila, Lucy, tu pareja será latis…

-eso no lo voy a permitir, latis y yo hemos sido pareja desde que ambos teníamos 8 años, no me van a cambiar de pareja después de 10años de bailar con el!-dijo luz mas furiosa

-bueno…a decir verdad yo nunca quise bailar contigo luz, para mi es un alivio al fin deshacerme de ti!-dijo el frío latis

-pero…kjjj-luz sale corriendo bañada en lagrimas

-eso fue muy cruel latis- recrimino lucy a el chico

-jum…como si me importara…mas te vale que pongas atención, soy muy exigente con mis parejas

-con esa actitud tan altanera la unica pareja que puedes tener es de baile!-dijo lucy frunciendo el seño

-no te necesito como pareja-dijo latis molesto por los comentarios de la chica

-a no?...jum-la chica camina hacia su anterior pareja-yo si necesito una pareja afín, alguien que me haga sentir a gusto en el baile, alguien con quien acoplarme en los pasos, alguien que lleve la música en el corazón

-ja, crees realmente que águila tenga mejor técnica que yo?- dijo latis en tono molesto

-no, quizás no tenga mejor técnica que tu…pero tiene el baile en el corazón, cosa que tu…dudo incluso que tengas corazón!

-…-zagato veía aquella escena, para muchos latis estaba molesto o indiferente como siempre se mostraba, pero para zagato no, conocía a la perfección a su hermano y se daba cuenta de que aquellas palabras e verdad le estaban afectando, no es para menos, el vinculo que latis y el mantenían siempre ponía en evidencia a uno con el otro, latis llamaba hermano mayor a zagato por que su madre les había dicho que zagato había nacido primero por escasos minutos-ya basta…chicos no lo hagan por si se caen bien o mal, háganlo por el bien del espectáculo y por amor al arte … lucy por favor…regresa a lado de latis

-pero…esta bien profesor…-lucy resignada tomo su lugar a lado de latis

-bien comencemos…tómense las manos y…-esmeralda comenzaba a dar explicaciones sobre la coreografía

-solo soy tu pareja por que zagato así lo dijo entendiste?-dijo latis al momento de tomar la mano de lucy

-jum… estamos en la misma postura-dijo lucy tomando la mano del chico

-bien …-dicho esto se dedicaron a solo la coreografía, las clases pasaron rápido y ya todos estaba dispuestos a irse

-lucy te vas a ir sola o vienen por ti?-pregunto marina sonriente

-eh?..ah! me voy sola!-contesto lucy mientras guardaba sus cosas

-sugoi, por que no vienes con nosotras, vamos por el mismo rumbo-dijo anais

-no quiero ser una molestia-contesto la chica al ver que ascott abrazaba a marina por la cintura

-ah, no serás una molestia…jejeje así sirve que no voy de mal tercio con los tortolos-dijo águila tras la chica

-eh?...oh! jejeje esta bien vamos-dijo lucy sonriendo

-espera!-dijo de repente latis tras el grupo de amigos

-eh?...latis ya termino la clase ya déjanos descansar no?-dijo ferio mientras abrazaba por la cintura a anais

-hai hai…además tu no puedes ir con nosotros, recuerda te toca limpieza del salón-dijo águila golpeando la pizarra donde indicaba que latis debía limpiar

-a donde vallas tu no me importa pero lucy debe quedarse

-eh?...y yo por que?-dijo la pelirroja con un puchero de molestia

-por que tu también debes limpiar, una vez a la semana nos quedamos dos a limpiar el salón, a mi me toca solo, así que te quedaras a limpiar conmigo

-prefiero quedarme otro día-dijo la pelirroja sacando la lengua

-además…le dijiste a zagato y esmeralda que te quedarías a practicar para el sábado

-eh?...ay!...es verdad-dijo lucy recordando su promesa

-jejeje…ni modo me seguiré quedado de mal tercio-dijo águila resignado

-hum… lo siento, ya será la próxima semana ok? Dijo lucy sonriendo al chico de cabellera blanca grisácea

-bueno lucy…mucha suerte

-hai hai…la vas a necesitar con latis –dijo marina por lo bajo

-nos vamos?-pregunto ferio

-hai hai!-respondieron todos

-hasta mañana chicos!

-hasta mañana lucy practica mucho-dijo esmeralda despidiéndose

-jejeje, sip lo van a necesitar-dijo zagato saliendo tras esmeralda

-un momento…no me van a enseñar ustedes?-dijo lucy sorprendida al ver que sus maestros se iban

-lo siento lucy, yo también estudio y mis clases están por comenzar-dijo esmeralda corriendo

-hai hai, yo también, pero no te preocupes latis es un gran maestro, es como si fuéramos esmeralda o yo…adiós- dijo zagato mientras salía corriendo tras esmeralda

-pero…-hikaru no podía creer que se había quedado sola con latis

-bueno lo mejor será comenzar-dijo el chico mientras ponía los discos

-…que horror me tenia que quedar con este pedante yo sola…mañana les diré a anais y a marina que me esperen-pensaba lucy mientras veía a latis poner la música- es una lastima…tan guapo y tan amargado…aunque…besa rico…no no no en que estoy pensando!

-ya estas lista?-pregunto latis sacando a lucy de sus pensamientos

-nani?...ah…ah si…ya…ya estoy lista

-bien…el tango parece que no se te dificulta…así que ese solo falta perfeccionarlo, dime, ¿sabes bailar salsa?-pregunto el chico

-un poco-contesto la pelirroja modesta

-bien para el sábado debemos montar tres coreografías tango, salsa y merengue…como sabes las tres propuestas son muy sensuales así que te va a costar bastante trabajo-dijo latis intentando desatar una riña

-kjjj…baka!...-pensó lucy-esta bien…are mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo para no mostrarle que la estaba sacando de quicio

-jum…bien vamos a empezar…arg! Eres una molestia, eres mas baja que luz-dijo latis aun siguiendo con su afán de molestarla

-je…jeje-rió forzada la pelirroja –lo siento…no crecí mucho

-jum…bueno este es el primer paso…-al ver que la chica no daba pautas a continuar con la riña latís se dedico a enseñarle las coreografías, así pasaron largas horas y en ese mismo día se establecieron las tres coreografías en forma simple-je…jejeje-rió cansado el chico de ojos violáceos-eres buena, aprendiste lo básico de la coreografía en un solo día

-arigato…ya me puedo ir?-dijo cortante la chica

-jum…lo siento…aun debemos limpiar el salón lo recuerdas?

-oh…bueno donde están las cosas para limpiarlo?-dijo en el mismo tono

-ven…te llevare a donde guardamos las cosas para la limpieza-latis se dirige a una pequeña puerta y la abre dejando ver un pequeño pero acogedor departamento, constaba de una habitación con cama matrimonial otro cuarto donde había un refri un pequeño lavabo y una estufita, a lado había una pequeña salita con un televisor y al fondo un closet dividido en dos secciones uno con disfraces y otro con los instrumentos de limpieza

-wow! Que bonito cuarto-dijo la pelirroja

-es una habitación de todo el grupo de baile…ahora también esta a tu disposición…por si algún día se te ofrece.

-eh?...por que?

-aquí todos somos como una familia, nos ayudamos en estudios, problemas con la familia…en una ocasión ascott se quedo aquí por una semana

-eh?...¿por que?-preguntó la pelirroja

-sus padres estaban por divorciarse, teníamos como 12 años …el no quería ver a sus padres…así que mis padres se hicieron cargo de el dejándolo quedarse aquí

-ya veo…¿Dónde están tus padres latis?-pregunto lucy

-murieron -contesto sin darle importancia

-oh….gomen…no quería hacerte recordar

-jum…no te preocupes hace mas de dos años de eso-contesto con la misma frialdad-un accidente automovilístico…durante ese tiempo vivimos con una tía, hermana de mi madre…deboner…una verdadera bruja… no nos dejaba bailar, pero en cuanto zagato y yo cumplimos los 18 años nos largamos de esa casa y volvimos al baile sin necesidad de escondernos, la familia de esmeralda nos hizo el favor de mantener la escuela de mis padres

.-ya veo-dijo lucy apenada

-toma…te toca la parte derecha y a mi la izquierda-dijo dándole un balde, un recogedor una escoba y un trapeador

-eh?...hai hai! –dijo lucy tomando las cosas, una hora mas tarde habían terminado de limpiar el salón

-bien ya solo falta guardar las cosas-dijo latis mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a el closet a dejar las cosas-los sacudidores y los líquidos van arriba-dijo señalando el gabinete de lo alto

-hai yo las subo-dijo hikaru mientras subía la pequeña escalera

-arigato …solo ten cuidado por que..-el chico no pudo terminar de decir aquello ya que lucy se había quedado colgada el gabinete

-aaaaaah!

-lucy!-grito el chico corriendo a donde lucy llegando justo a tiempo para que la chica no cayera pero la mala posición y el peso de la chica los hizo caer al suelo a ambos cayendo la pelirroja sobre el dándole involuntariamente un beso-mmmm-dijo latis abrazando por la cintura a la chica cambiando de posición con ella y posándose sobre ella-eres muy descuidada-dijo latis separándose un poco del beso y volviendo a unir sus labios con los de lucy

-mmmm…la…latis…que…que haces su…suéltame por favor-dijo la pelirroja quién ya no se distinguía el color de su cara con su cabellera

-sumimasen…me deje llevar… estas bien?-dijo latis recobrando la compostura levantándose y ayudando a levantarse a la chica

-ha…hai…etto…ya me puedo ir?-dijo lucy aun apenada y sin poder mirar de frente al chico

-ya es muy tarde para que te vallas tu sola…te llevare a tu casa

-eh? Nooooo es que …mis hermanos…ellos

-tus hermanos o tal vez vas z ver a tu novio

-ieeeeeeee…justo por mis hermanos no tengo novio-dijo lucy por lo bajo

-ok…prefiero tener un ojo morado por cortesía de tus hermanos a que te pase algo malo-dijo el chico tomando su chaqueta y las llaves del auto-vamos

-hai…arigato…-dijo la chica- es realmente extraño…de momento es muy serio, frió, arrogante…otras es calido, agradable…tierno –pensaba la chica mientras se acercaban al auto

-vamos! Sube-dijo latis mientras abría la portezuela del copiloto para lucy

-eh…es que yo…no quiero ser molestias y…

-no es molestia…anda súbete ya…

-arigato-dijo la chica subiendo al auto y tras ella latis cierra la puerta para después subir al asiento del chofer

-bueno y en que parte vives?

-en…en Okinawa…esta bastante lejos es por eso que te decía que…

-mmmnos tomara como una hora llegar hasta alla, por favor, ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, además estas aquí por ayudar a la academia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y comenzaba a andar

-yo…latis…eres una persona muy voluble-dijo la chica sorprendida ante la amabilidad del chico

-jajaja eso es lo que pasa cuando eres gemelo…tu comportamiento puede ser muy raro…disfruta el buen humor de zagato

-eh?...ge…gemelo…-la chica se queda observando al chico-es verdad…¿Cómo no me di cuenta, kamisama son idénticos!

-te lo digo…eres muy descuidada-contesto latis con una linda sonrisa que hizo que lucy se sonrojara por completo al recordar como se lo había dicho hace un rato

-yo…ah…latis…por que te portaste así con luz?-dijo lucy mirando hacia otro lado para que el chico no mirar lo roja que estaba

-se que no fue correcto…pero …aun no conoces a luz, es una chica sumamente obsesiva, toda amiga que he tenido las ha alejado por celos, la conozco desde niños y siempre me ha acosado…jum es linda pero tiene un pésimo carácter

-ah…ya veo y tu…no te gusta?-pregunto la chica

-fuimos novios hace como 6 años…y eso solo empeoro su obsesión sus celos y su mal carácter-dijo latis

-por que rompieron?...digo si se puede saber-dijo la curiosa pelirroja

-por que me vio abrazando a una chica-contesto como si nada el chico

-bueno cualquier novia reaccionaria ante esa imagen-dijo la chica en tono de reproche

-jaja…era mi prima …era su cumpleaños y luz la golpeo hasta cansarse…te lo digo te hace falta conocerla

-valla…se ve que es de cuidado-dijo la sorprendida pelirroja

-jejejeje…si por eso mismo termine con ella esta obsesionada con que volvamos

-y …no ha de conocer a tu novia verdad?-pregunto la chica con el corazón acelerado

-no tengo novia-contesto naturalmente el chico

-¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido…por que me puse feliz al saber que latis no tiene novia…acaso…por dios lo acabo de conocer, eso es imposible además a mi no me gustan los chicos volubles… pero tiene una sonrisa tan linda que….-la chica fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos

-te quedaste muy callada-dijo latis al ver que lucy no decía nada desde hace buen rato

-eh?...ah..es que…yo…perdón me quede pensando…-contesto apenada

-ah si? En que?-pregunto el ojiviolaceo sin notar el sonrojo de la chica

-eh?...en…en…en el evento del sábado-se le ocurrió de repente

-ah…no te preocupes por eso eres muy buena bailarina

-eh?...ah…gracias –dijo la chica mas apenada…eh? Ah! Es por aquí

-llegamos mas pronto de lo que me imaginaba…o será por que realmente eres una grata compañía que el camino no se hizo tan largo

-jejeje gracias por traerme-dijo la chica mientras salía del auto

-HIKARU SHIDO!-se escucho el grito de un joven

-MA…MA…maciel…-dijo la chica medio asustada

-maciel?- pregunto latis mientras salía del auto-es tu novio?

-eh? i….ieeeeee…es mi hermano

-¿Quién eres tu!...¿hikaru por que llegaste tan tarde!-dijo maciel mirando molesto a latis

-y quien es este sujeto, estabas con el? Son estas tus clases de baile?...¿que hacías en su auto?-pregunto un chico tras maciel

-cameo hermano yo….-dijo hikaru

-¿Quién es el lucy?-pregunto un chico mas grande tras los otro dos

-saturo nii sama el es…-la chica fue interrumpida por latis

-mi nombre es latis, soy alumno de la academia de baile céfiro, lucy llego tarde por que se quedo a ensayar para un evento que tendremos el sábado…-el chico fue interrumpido

-crees que somos entupidos o que, hoy fue la primera clase de hikaru ¿crees que vamos a creer que ya tendrá un evento el sábado?-dijo cameo quien se veía que estaba a punto de arremeter contra latis

-lucy tiene el talento del baile nato, cuenta con excelencia para el baile es por eso que fue seleccionada

-eso que te lo crea tu abuela-dijo maciel quien estaba a punto de golpearlo

-ya basta!...compórtense los dos-dijo saturno tras sus hermanos

-pero…pero saturno…hermano … este tipo y lucy…

-el solo es mi compañero de baile, y se ofreció a traerme por que ya era tarde, no me dejo sola en el transporte publico por que a estas horas ya es muy peligroso

-ja…y que tal si hubiera sido mas peligroso con el eh?...no sabes que clase de depravado es, lo acabas de conocer-dijo cameo

-grrr… como se atreve a juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme?...

Ya basta es suficiente…gracias por traer a mi hermana…cameo, maciel, entren ahora mismo a la casa

-pero…-renegaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-pero nada…lucy despídete de tu compañero…joven por favor que esto no vuelva a pasar-dijo saturno calmado

-lo siento pero lucy debe quedarse a ensayar hasta tarde para el evento del sábado…si me lo permite y esta de acuerdo yo la traeré diario hasta su casa

-ejele! Y tu que dijiste estos mensos ya me soltaron a su hermana no?-dijo maciel

-se lo agradeceré mucho joven-dijo saturno

-saturno!-grito cameo le parecía imposible que su hermano permitiera que ese chico llevara a su hermana

-bueno lucy vamos a casa…hasta luego joven

-nii sama…-lucy también estaba sorprendida-hasta…hasta mañana latis

-hasta mañana lucy…recuerda llegar temprano…te estaré esperando con ansias

-eh?...ha…hai…-dijo lucy roja ya que esa sonrisa que latis le regalaba le derretía el corazón

-ese tonito no me gusto…maciel por que dejaste a ese tipo acercarse a nuestra niña?-dijo cameo a su hermano

-hasta cuando comprenderán que lucy ya no es una niña, es una mujer… y si queremos que haga las cosas como es debido debemos darle ciertas libertades, además lucy jamás nos ha defraudado ¿Por qué le tienen tanta desconfianza?-dijo sabiamente saturno

-en ella confiamos…pero no en ese tipejo-dijo cameo

-no lo llames tipejo entendido!-dijo lucy molesta

-lo vez…ahora lo quiere mas que a nosotros-dijo maciel con graciosas lagrimas

-algún día tiene que pasar-dijo saturno- nuestra lucy tiene todo el derecho de enamorarse, así que déjenla en paz –dijo tajante saturno

-onii sama…arigato-sonrió la chica por el voto de confianza de su hermano mayor que para ella era mas que un padre

Mientras tanto latis ya estaba de camino a regresar a la academia…

-esa chica…es una buena bailarina…y …muy hermosa…jum…latis….idiota..te enamoraste a primera vista?...baka…ahora estoy hablando conmigo mismo…lucy shido… es la primera vez que…alguien hace bailar mi corazón…lucy…no me conformare con ser tu pareja de baile…te quiero para mi compañera de vida….

Continuara….

ok.…gomen se me ocurrió escribir eso ….lo seeeeeeeeeeee…se que no he terminado los otros pero es que esta idea no la podía dejar pasar…. Solo por ti va a la mitad del capi…y el nuevo reino…nnU este…prometo escribir unas líneas hoy jejejejeje bueno chicos y chicas espero que les guste esta nueva historia hasta la próxima , matta ne!


	2. El segundo paso… los ensayos que me llev

El segundo paso… los ensayos que me llevan a tu corazón…

-ohayo!!!!!!!!!-saludo entusiasta la pelirroja pero no recibió contestación-nani?...uy creo que llegue muy temprano-dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacando la lengua en forma graciosa

-si …llegaste muy temprano Lucy-dijo una voz tras ella

-ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!...latis no me asustes de esa manera!!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

-jajaajajajajaja-se burlo el chico de ojos violetas-así has de tener la conciencia-dijo el chico entrando al salón

-oye!...¿que insinúas?-dijo la pelirroja molesta

-yo?...yo nunca insinuó Lucy… siempre hago acusaciones directas-dijo sonriendo aun mas al ver el puchero molesto de Lucy

- osh! Eres insoportable!-dijo Lucy girando su rostro hacia otro lado

-increíble latis…apenas Lucy lleva dos días aquí y ya sabe como eres-dijo zagato burlón quien iba llegando

-sensei zagato-dijo Lucy respetuosa

-neh!...sensei zagato suena muy respetuoso, solo llámame zagato-dijo el chico

-demo…ok zagato

-jum…yo soy así no te metas conmigo zagato-dijo latis mientras se colocaba los zapatos de baile

-jajaja si sigues con ese carácter nunca vas a conseguir novia hermano-se burlo de nuevo zagato

-arg! Cállate!!!!!!-dijo latis mientras le arrojaba a su hermano la zapatilla de baile que estaba por ponerse

-hey!...respétame soy mayor que tu!-dijo zagato en fingida indignación

-va! Solo por tres segundos no te des tanta importancia-dijo el chico mientras iba a recoger su zapatilla

-jijijijijijijiji-sonreía una divertida Lucy al ver la riña de los hermanos

-hey de que te ríes pequeña-dijo latis viendo medio molesto a la pelirroja

-eh?...no de nada es que…jijijiji me recordaron a mis hermanos…-dijo la chica mientras sonreía dulcemente a los chicos

-Ah si…pues igual y término siendo tu cuñado-dijo zagato y un segundo después siente como una zapatilla arremete contra su cara-hey! Que te pasa!

-deja de estar de osicon zagato

-lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde

-quieres callarte de una vez-discutían los dos hermanos mientras Lucy se sonrojaba notablemente por los comentarios

-ohayo-saludo esmeralda-eh?...no es posible con esos dos…ya están discutiendo… kamisama cuando será el día en que no lo hagan…eh?...Lucy estas tan roja como un tomate

-nani?!!!!!!!!...ah! sensei esmeralda!-dijo la chica respetuosa

-por favor…solo esmeralda-dijo la chica de rubia cabellera

-ok esmeralda

-Emeraude calma a tu alumno!-grito zagato

-zagato que no me llames emeraude lo detesto y lo sabes!-dijo esmeralda mientras veía a los hermanos discutir-dios parecen niños pequeños no cambian desde que estábamos en guardería-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y moviéndola en negación

-hace mucho que los conoces?-pregunto la chica

-eh?...si toda mi vida-dijo la rubia

-entonces son como unos hermanos para ti no es así?-dijo la pelirroja

-bueno…latis si…pero zagato…-dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabellera larga y negra-jejejeje bueno bueno olvidemos eso…¿Cómo te fue con latis ayer…se que es un maestro muy estricto

-eh?...bueno…muy bien es muy paciente y me ayudo en los pasos difíciles-dijo la pelirroja

-LATIS?!!!!...PACIENTEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!...TE AYUDOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!... estamos hablando del mismo latis seco amargado y enojon?!-dijo esmeralda

-te escuche esmeralda!-grito el molesto ojiviolaceos de cabello corto

-jejeje…olvide mencionar que tiene un oído muy agudo-dijo la chica mientras una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca-en fin …y que tal que tanto avanzaste?

-oh! Bastante ya montamos completamente la salsa y comenzamos con el merengue y nos falta perfeccionar el tango

-wow…pues si avanzaron mucho, jejeje estoy segura de que bailaran muy bien en el evento

-arg…zagato eres una molestia-dijo latis mientras se acercaba a las chicas-Lucy te parece si les mostramos a zagato y a esmeralda cuanto hemos avanzado?

-hai hai…vamos! –dijo Lucy muy contenta

-bien-sonrió el chico mientras ofrecía su mano a la chica

-hai-dijo la chica aceptando gustosa la invitación del chico

-zagato…estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-pregunto esmeralda

-si…mi hermanito tiene buen gusto-dijo intentando poner celosa a esmeralda

-eh?...por que lo dices

-bueno Lucy es una hermosa niña y muy agradable si a eso le sumamos que es una gran bailarina…- contesto

-que es esto?...acaso los veré pelear por la pequeña Lucy-dijo esmeralda ocultando su enfado

-jajajajaja para nada…sabes bien que mi corazón solo a ti pertenece-dijo el chico mirando con intensidad a la rubia

-zagato!-dijo la chica sonrojada

-no sabes lo hermosa que te vez con ese color en tus mejillas-dijo zagato acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-zagato!-dijo la chica ya sintiendo el aliento de su pareja de baile

-hey tortolos no piensan ponernos la música-dijo de repente latis

-eh?...s…si…claro-dijo esmeralda huyendo del beso y poniendo la pista

-grrrrr LATIS!-gruño un molesto zagato por romperle el momento mágico

-jejejejeje-se burlo latis

-latis! Eso fue muy cruel!-recrimino Lucy

-jejejeje…tuvo una razón…después te digo cual es si?...vamos a bailar-dijo latis al momento de escuchar la entrada para comenzar a bailar paso el tiempo y en la ultima pista de tango …

-luz de verdad piensas hacer algo para evitar que la nueva baile?-dijo alanis quien llegaba con su amiga

-si alanis esa estúpida me las va a pagar…nadie …pero nadie que no sea yo bailara con latis-dijo la pelirrosa

-lu…lu…luz….mira eso-dijo alanis viendo a la pareja en los últimos pasos del tango

-eh?-luz entro justo en el paso final donde latis besaba a Lucy y esta ultima por inercia correspondía al beso cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico-tuuuuuu!!!!!!! –luz arremete contra Lucy-golfa! Aléjate de latis el es mío-dijo mientras le daba una sonora bofetada a la chica de cabellera roja

-ay!-se quejo Lucy al recibir aquel golpe

-luz!!!!!...-dijo latis al sostenerla fuertemente de la muñeca-que demonios sucede contigo!

-esta golfa se atrevió a besarte…eso no se lo permitiré…voy a matarla!-dijo aun mas violenta luz

-que te pasa niña?!-dijo Lucy molesta-¿acaso estas loca?, no se que te hice pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar que me humilles o me golpees de nuevo

-a si?, vamos a ver que tan buena eres maldita golfa!-respondió luz mas molesta al ver como Lucy abandonaba su pasividad

-basta luz!...me estoy hartando de tus desplantes…si tanto te gusta golpear esta no es la clase para ti vete a una de kendo!...esta es clase de baile-reprendió esmeralda

-no me importa voy a matar a esta!-dijo luz

-suficiente luz…te suspendo de las clases por una semana…dijo zagato muy molesto

-no pueden hacer eso..Ya pague mi colegiatura!-dijo la chica

-toma-dijo esmeralda entregándole a la chica su colegiatura-ahora vete y si deseas volver será hasta la próxima semana-dijo la rubia –y estará en veremos, si es que le ofreces una disculpa a Lucy-complemento

-kjjjj-la pelirosa tomo el dinero y después miro amenazadoramente a Lucy-kjjjj…tu…me las vas a pagar…te..Te….te matare!-dijo mientras salía del salón y empujaba a los demás alumnos que iban llegando

-hey…que le pasa la loca eh?-pregunto ferio

-iba llorando?-pregunto anais

-esa bruja llorando?...ay por favor-dijo marina

-expulse a luz por una semana…chicos tomen sus lugares calienten que ya vamos a comenzar con la clase

-hai! -Respondieron todos

Las clases siguieron su curso como siempre, un poco de imagen, postura, estiramiento baile relajación y ejercicio…la clase término, era el turno de zagato y esmeralda limpiar el salón de baile

-bueno Lucy hoy si te vas?-pregunto águila

-eh?...será la próxima semana águila, tengo que quedarme a ensayar para el sábado

-ah…ya veo…jejeje esta bien entonces espero que la próxima semana me dejes invitarte un helado-dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa

-hountoni?!!!!!...sugoi! pero que sea de frambuesa –dijo una feliz pelirroja

-jejeje será del sabor que tu quieras-dijo el chico embelezado con la actitud dulce de la chica

-LUCY! –se oyó la voz de latis tras ellos

-eh?...latis

-arg!...ven a ensayar de una buena vez el tiempo es oro!-dijo latis entrando molesto al salón

-uy….creo que latis se enojo-dijo águila-será que…-abre los ojos en impresión y después sonríe-jajajaja latis

-que es tan gracioso águila?-pregunto Lucy inocente

-eh?...no…nada Lucy…solo …olvídalo…nos vemos mañana…ja ne!-dijo mientras salía corriendo

-ja ne-dijo Lucy agitando su mano en despedida para después entrar al salón de nuevo

-ya terminaste de despedirte de águila-dijo latis con una voz seria

-hey por que tan molesto-pregunto la pelirroja

-va! Quien esta molesto?...así soy yo…acostúmbrate niña-dijo intentando parecer rudo

-no es verdad…ayer fuiste muy bueno..Y hoy te estas comportando como un amargado-dijo Lucy al momento que se le adelantaba a latis entrando al salón con una cara molesta

-va!... anda vamos a ensayar-dijo latis sin ponerle atención

-¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo esmeralda al ver el cambio de ánimo de latis

-ni idea…ya vez lo extraño que es mi hermano-dijo latis sabiendo en realidad que era lo que pasaba, el hecho de ser hermanos gemelos los unía de una forma especial, zagato podía sentir lo que latis cuando el sentimiento era muy intenso y los celos en esta ocasión si que eran fuertes

Los ensayos pasaron de manera por demás hostiles la indisposición y mal humor de latis hacían imposible el ensayo

-definitivamente me voy a casa-grito Lucy desesperada

--tu no te vas!-dijo latis deteniéndola-tenemos un compromiso que cumplir-dijo mas molesto

-mañana cuando estés mas calmado y te quites el papel del señor amargura ensayamos, hasta mañana esmeralda y zagato!-dicho esto la chica tan solo se puso su chamarra tomo su maletín y se fue

-LUCY!!!-grito latis mas molesto

-déjala latis…ella tiene razón…estas de un genio que ni tu mismo te aguantas –dijo esmeralda al momento que se dirigía a acomodar las cosas en el closet de la limpieza

-kjjjj-la molestia de latis era increíble

-si te sigues enojando te va a dar algo hermano

-no estoy molesto!-grito latis

-podrás engañar a todos pero no a mi latis…el vinculo no me engaña

-kjjj…estupido vinculo-dijo latis para si mismo

-si tan celoso estas entonces por que no intentas conquistarla, aunque con ese carácter que mostraste hoy …te va a costar mucho trabajo conquistarla-dijo zagato mientras iba al dejar las cosas de la limpieza junto con esmeralda

-Lucy…-dijo en voz baja el chico

Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad una chica que primero salio fúrica después de un rato de caminar se tranquilizo para ponerse seria y después triste ¿ que sucedía con ella?...¿por que se ponía tan triste al ver así a latis?

-Lucy?-dijo un chico al toparse con ella-eres tu?

-eh?...águila!-dijo Lucy con sorpresa al ver al chico albino frente a ella

-pensé que ensayarías hasta tarde hoy-dijo el chico con curiosidad

-eh?...ah si…es que …terminamos rápido con el ensayo hoy-dijo ella intentando ocultar los problemas que había existido entre ella y latis

-bueno eso es genial!... oye que te parece si tomamos ese helado?...por favor soy el metiche en el grupo, clef y presea están juntos ligando, lo mismo que anais y Paris y no quiero ni imaginarme que están haciendo marina y ascott…por favor Lucy no me abandones con ellos-dijo el chico haciendo una cara de sufrimiento muy graciosa

-jajajajaja…esta bien águila vamos-dijo la chica sonriente

-arigato arigato arigato me salvaste la vida…vamos-dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo a la chica para que le acompañase

-uy que galante-dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras se tomaba del brazo de su compañero de clases

-hey!...miren miren águila trae a una chica-dijo Paris al ver entrar a su amigo a la estancia en donde estaban, era una especie de cafetería

-eh?...que no es Lucy?...la chica de la clase la que baila con latis?-dijo presea al reconocer a la chica

-mira nada mas…águila no es nada tonto, esa niña es muy linda-dijo ascott al llegar con marina

-que dijiste?!-dijo marina molesta

-no nada amor…ella es linda pero tu eres hermosísima-dijo mientras la abrazaba con amor

-mas te vale-dijo ella sonriendo con el abrazo

-EA no coman pan frente al hambriento-dijo clef al ver el abrazo

-estas hambriento por que quieres teniendo pan a tu lado-dijo Paris mirando maliciosamente a presea

-ah!... –se sonrojo la rubia de ojos miel

-jajajajajajaja se rieron todos al ver como tanto clef como presea se habían sonrojado

-hola chicos…miren a quien me encontré

-hola Lucy!-saludo anais

-¿Qué haces por aquí pensé que te quedarías a ensayar con latos?-pregunto presea

-si …pero hoy terminamos temprano-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para disimular la tristeza que llevaba

-bueno pero siéntate!-dijo águila mientras le acercaba una silla

-arigato-dijo ella tomando asiento junto a los chicos

-es perfecto que te encontraras a águila así podremos conocernos mejor… dime Lucy, ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así de bonito?-pregunto anais

-eh?...a bueno siempre me ha gustado bailar y pues desde pequeña comencé a practicar, después decidí que me quería dedicar a eso y pues…por eso entre a la escuela de céfiro… y espero presentar los exámenes para la real academia de baile de Tokio-dijo la chica pero al instante nota que todos ponen caras tristes, molestas y serias-¿Qué pasa?

-otra que usara las enseñanzas de céfiro para después abandonarnos-dijo clef levantándose de su silla-voy a ver que pasa con mi hamburguesa

-hai yo te acompaño…voy a ver que pasa con nuestras malteadas-dijo Paris

-eh…clef espera yo quiero pedir un helado-dijo presea al ponerse de pie junto con los chicos

-yo voy al baño-dijo ascott quedando en la mesa solo anais, marina y águila acompañando a Lucy

-dije algo malo…por que todos se molestaron-pregunto Lucy

-lo que pasa es que… grandes bailarines han pasado por céfiro, aprenden todo lo que podían aprender de la escuela y se van a la academia de Tokio…ya ahí una vez que se gradúan se olvidan de nosotros y le dan todo el crédito a la real academia de Tokio…y es por eso que nuestra escuela no ha logrado alcanzar un mejor nivel-declaro anais

-todos nosotros hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentar el examen…sin embargo no lo hemos hecho, por que aspiramos a ser reconocidos y alzar el renombre de céfiro-dijo marina

-así es..El mas empeñado en esto es latis…y esa emoción ha logrado invadirnos a todos… -dijo águila

-no tomes a mal la conducta de Paris, clef presea y ascott…es solo que les entristece cada vez que escuchan algo así-disculpo anais

-no…soy yo la que lo siente…no debí haber dicho eso…tiene razón es cruel que los olviden…pero yo les prometo que si lo consigo no lo haré-dijo Lucy sonriente

-jejejeje….lo mismo dijo sakura…-recordó águila

-y lira-recordó marina

-XD y que me dices de kurogane!- dijo anais

-todos ellos han dichoso lo mismo y a final de cuentas nos han olvidado-dijo clef al llegar con presea y Paris

-hai …le dan todo el crédito a la academia de Tokio-dijo ascott al llegar ahí

-nosotros no somos muy buenos…demo… esperamos mejorar para elevar a la escuela-dijo anais orgullosa de su academia

-ya verán que un día céfiro será tan prestigiada como la academia de Tokio-dijo marina decidida

-jejeje si así será-dijeron todos

-irme…seria como traicionarlos…..-pensaba Lucy mientras veían lo orgullosos que estaban todos ahí por la academia-ah!...es tardísimo saturno va a matarme!-dijo Lucy al ver su reloj

-¿Quién es el Lucy?...tu novio?-pregunto águila interesado

-eh?... no no para nada es mi hermano mayor pero ayer se molesto mucho por que llegue tarde

-toma-marina le extendió la mano con un celular-llámales para que no se enojen-dijo la chica de ojos color de mar

-eh?...gracias-dijo Lucy al comenzar a marcar el numero de su casa-eh…maciel?...si ….esta …saturno por ahí?

-Lucy?-del otro lado de la línea- donde estas?... ya es muy tarde

-estoy con unos amigos-dijo la chica nerviosa

-amigos?...chicos?...no estarás con ese tal latis ora vez verdad?-dijo maciel pero se escucha que alguien le arrebata el teléfono-Lucy eres tu?-pregunto la voz mas serena de los tres hermanos de Lucy

-eh…si soy yo saturno… hermano se me hizo tarde pero en un minuto voy para allá-dijo la chica muy nerviosa

-no te preocupes Lucy…quédate con tus amigos un poco mas… regresa con cuidado, si te quede traer uno de ellos mucho mejor-dijo saturno por de mas comprensible

-eh?...a…arigato onii san…nos vemos mas tarde…-dijo ella sorprendida y colgó-me dio permiso de llegar tarde?...increíble…-dijo Lucy aun mirando el celular con asombro

-perfecto!... entonces ya esta pediremos el helado y después te llevo a tu casa para que no te regañen por llegar tarde-dijo águila mientras se levantaba para hacer el pedido

El reto del momento paso entre risas y experiencias, lucy se sentia muy bien entre ellos le agradaba que por primera vez tenia amigos de verdad

Mientras tanto en la real academia de céfiro

-aun te vas a quedar hermano?-pregunto Zagato a su hermano

-si…si esa chiquilla es una irresponsable yo no lo seré-dijo latis aun enojado

-ah… no tienes remedio…esta bien… nos vemos latis…esmeralda nos vamos?-dijo Zagato mirando a la dueña de su corazon

-si…vamonos-dijo ella a su lado- nos vemos mañana latis-dijo esmeralda al momento de salir con zagato-

-lucy…-el corazon del bailarin seguia atormentado por las imágenes de aguila y ella-me porte como un patan… creo que debo disculparme con ella…y matar a aguila como se atreve a coquetearle-dijo en forma graciosa-jejeje…creo que hoy me quedare aquí… -dicho esto apaga el sonido y las luces del salon y se dirige a la habitación de la academia

Al dia siguiente

-jajajajajaja…ayer nos la pasamos de maravilla-dijo marina entrando a la academia

-si...mira que fueron muy graciosos los chistes de Paris-dijo Lucy entrando tras marina

-graciosos?...se paso fueron de lo mas vulgares-dijo anais molesta con su novia

-eres la única que piensa así amor …mira que todos los demás se rieron bastante-dijo Paris tras ellas

-jajajaja no se ustedes pero para mi lo mas gracioso fue ver caer a águila con la bandeja de la comida-dijo ascott doblándose de la risa al recordar aquello

-ja ja ja muy gracioso ascott-dijo molesto águila

-ah! No te enojes que Lucy te ayudo –dijo presea quien venia tras ellos

-para mi que fue plan con maña águila aprovechaste que Lucy te ayudo a limpiarte con su pañuelo para que te "acariciara"-dijo clef mas burlón

-eso es mentira!-dijo águila sonrojado

-vamos chicos entre águila y yo no hay mas que…-en ese momento Lucy se topa con un oji violáceo con cara de pocos amigos-…amistad-dijo en un murmullo

-llegan tarde, esto es una academia a ver si se hacen mas responsable de sus horarios-dicho esto latis se da media vuelta

-fiuuuuuuu-chiflo Paris-este cada día esta mas amargado…úrgele una novia-dijo burlón

-te apoyo…-dijo águila-pero creo que ya le hecho el ojo a alguien-dijo tocando el hombro de lucy

-eh?!-dijo ella notablemente roja

-y créeme que voy a hacer que se encele hasta que ya no pueda mas-dijo águila mirando en complicidad a ascott clef y Paris

-eh?...dijo ascott…aaaaaaah!!!!!! Te ayudo será divertido ver muecas en esa cara seria

-yo me apunto!-dijo Paris maldito

-y yo …jejeje soy el mas serio de ustedes así que no sospechara de mi muajajajajajaja-dijo clef

-de que hablan?-dijo Lucy con miles de gotitas resbalando por su nuca

-créeme Lucy… es mejor que no lo sepas…cuando esos cuatro se ponen en ese plan lo mejor es no tomarlos en cuenta-dijo presea con algo de fastidio

-ok…-para ese momento latis salio de nuevo lo que águila noto de inmediato-gracias por la compañía de ayer Lucy… de verdad me la pase muy bien-dijo intencionalmente para que latis lo escuchara

-eh?...de nada fue muy agradable-dijo Lucy inocente

-si y nos divertimos bastante-dijo clef-hacen bonita pareja en la pista de baile las tres piezas que bailaron ayer todos le miraban-dijo ascott

-hai… pero sobre todo en la romatica…yo digo que se ven muy bien juntos

-para ese momento la ira de latis ya era mayuscula asi que tomo de la muñeca a la chica y la llevo fuera del salon de baile

-oye…me lastimas que te pasa!-dijo lucy deteniendo el caminar

-¿dime que es lo que pretendes?-dijo el chico sosteniéndola fuertemente por la muñeca

-ay!...me lastimas …suéltame…no se que quieres decir-dijo la chica serrando un ojo por el dolor que le provocaba la fuerza ejercida por latis en su muñeca

-¿Qué pretendes coqueteándole a águila?-pregunto latis

-yo? Coqueteando?...estas loco!...suéltame!-dijo la chica logrando safarse del agarre

-no me gusta-dijo latis esta vez tomándola de la muñeca primero para después abrazarla por la cintura-no quiero que veas a nadie mas…no quiero que salgas con alguien mas….Lucy yo…yo…te quiero para mi –dicho esto el chico abraza a la pelirroja como si el soltarla representara el perderla para siempre

-a...la…la…latis…-Lucy primero se sorprende por las palabras del chico pero al reaccionar se separa de el latis que…que quieres decir

-no lo entiendes…me gustas Lucy…y me gustas mucho –dicho esto el chico la toma por la cintura y la besa

--latis….-pensó la chica pero de un momento a otro reacciona empujando al chico y dándole una fuerte bofetada

-tienes la mano pesada-latis se soba la mejilla golpeada-esto te saldrá mas caro-la toma de nuevo por la cintura y la besa a la fuerza

-mmmmmm-Lucy se resiste al principio pero conforme sus labios se acostumbraban a los de latis fue cediendo-latis…-susurro en el lapso de tiempo que latis abandonara su boca para tomar aire

-me gustas mucho Lucy…se que…apenas te conozco y …que tampoco soy muy expresivo pero…es la primera vez que siento algo así…Lucy tu…tu…yo…-el chico no resistió mas y de nuevo robo un beso de los labios de la pelirroja pero esta vez con mas intensidad y con el premiso de Lucy

-no…latis esto no …yo…dijo separándose de el- apenas te conozco y…yo …- esta vez la que unió sus labios fue ella

-Lucy-dijo en medio del beso el chico de ojos violetas mientras mordía un poco el labio de la chica pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca a lo que la chica accedió-Lucy-dijo al separarse del beso y mirándola con intensidad-en verdad-la abraza sobreprotectoramente-me robaste el corazón Lucy…yo en verdad te quiero…no se como pero …estoy perdido por ti

-latis!-exclamo la chica sorprendido con la declaración del chico

-no me gusta pensar que te puedas fijar en águila….

-latis…yo….tu…tu también me gustas …pero …latis esto es muy pronto …apenas te conocí y…pero…bueno yo …yo…no …no estoy segura yo…-la pelirroja no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, su mente y corazón estaban en una batalla su corazón le decía déjate llevar, mientras que su mente le exigía cordura

-perdóname…si te ofendí-latis suelta a la chica dándose cuenta de los sentimientos encontrados en su rostro

-eh?...no…no es eso latis…es que…yo… no…no se que decirte, yo no comprendo que es lo que me pasa contigo y es que tu eres tan…voluble… en momentos pareces tan dulce y tierno y en otro momento eres tan frió y cruel… latis a mi no me gustaría que si comenzamos a tener una relación esta se fuera a la borda como con luz y…que me llegaras a tratar como a ella

-jamás aria eso, por que tu no eres como ella Lucy de verdad me gustas…o quizás…sea mas que eso Lucy, lo que siento por ti es muy grande y me doy cuenta que…es difícil para ti…así que sabré ser paciente y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que me termines de aceptar-dijo el chico de ojos violáceos

-latis…jum…arigato por entenderme-dijo la chica con una bella sonrisa dedicada al chico

-jejeje…no hagas eso o no me voy a poder resistir a besarte de nuevo-dijo el chico mirándola con intensidad

-hacer que?-pregunto la chica sonriendo aun mas

-eso…sonreír de esa manera…siento que me robas el alma cada vez que lo haces y me dan unas ganas locas de besarte

-jum-sonrió la chica-y quien te lo esta impidiendo latis?

-Lucy!...-dijo sorprendido el chico para después tomarla por la cintura y besarla con todo el amor que le tenia-ai shiteru

-latis….-el sonrojo de la chica era notable ante aquella nueva declaración

-eres hermosa-dice el chico mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-la…latis mejor vamos a ensayar si-dijo Lucy separándose del chico pues sentía que esa mano en su rostro era fuego latis la hacia sentir cosas que no creyó llegar a sentir

-esta bien…vamos…-dicho esto regresan a salón de baile pero no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los miraba

-esperen a que luz se entere de esto jajajajaja-dijo una chica de larga cabellera negra mientras caminaba tras los chicos sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia….

Continuara…

Un agradecimiento a mis lectoras al igual que una disculpa por la tardanza pero intentare actiualizar mas seguido es que el tiempo no me alcanza…. escuela trabajo y fics puf estoy muerta, les prometo que contesto review individuales en el proximo capitulo


	3. EL TERCER PASO

**EL TERCER ****PASO…Un cambio de corazón y una nueva amiga**

-hey hey miren eso-dijo marina al ver entrar a Lucy y latis tomados de la mano

-muajajajaja así que nuestros maquiavélicos planes funcionaron-Paris frotaba sus manos en satisfacción

-siiiiiiiiiiii jajajajaja ….oigan… esa mueca en la cara de latis es una sonrisa-dijo ascott sarcástico

-nandatoooooooo?!!!!!!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-no sean dramaticos como si nunca me hubieran visto sonreír-dijo latis un poco molesto

-sonreír?...conoces el significado de la palabra sonreír?!!!!!!!!!-dijo águila con una cara graciosa

-muy gracioso águila…y bueno que están esperando es hora de entrar al ensayo-dijo latis con aire serio

-ay si ay si…tu puedes ir por ahí con Lucy pero nosotros no podemos pasar un tiempo con nuestras novias, sabes no eres el único novio aquí bailarín- ascott había conseguido una Lucy y un latis completamente rojos

-se… se equivocan chicos… no…no somos novios- la pelirroja desvió su mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo y su nerviosismo

-ah no?... entonces por que vienen tomados de la mano?- marina no se tragaba esa declaración y los interrogaba con una mirada inquisidora y picara

-etto-la pelirroja no tenía argumentos para defenderse pero sintió un jalón por parte de latis e irremediablemente fue a dar a los brazos del chico los cuales la sujetaban con fuerza por la cintura-latis!!!!-el sonrojo en su rostro se acentuaba aun mas

-bueno aun no lo somos…pero estoy haciendo mi lucha para conseguir que me acepte-dijo latis pegando a la chica mas a su pecho mientras aspiraba el aroma en flores que desprendía su roja cabellera

-latis…-dijo ella aun sonrojada pero con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras de igual manera ella aspiraba el roma de la colonia de latis

-¿Qué huelo…un nuevo romance en el ambiente?-dijo una voz tras latis y Lucy

-zagato sensei!-con un brinquito la pelirroja logra separarse de el pelinegro bruscamente mientras su rostro se tornaba aun mas rojo

-jajaja así que caíste en las garras de este amargado Lucy… pobrecita..-dijo zagato con una mirada exageradamente dramática y graciosa

- que dijiste?!-la respuesta de latis no se hizo esperar al comenzar a jalar las mejillas de su hermano como castigo

-niños!... por dios que ustedes dos jamás maduraran- esmeralda entra con una venilla saltándole en la cien mientras que zagato estaba igualmente jalando las mejillas de latis para defenderse

-el empezó-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-puf…-esmeralda suspiro- bien chicos es tarde hay que comenzar a ensayar, el evento se acerca..

-bueno ustedes ya se saben las coreografías, solo falta perfeccionar los pasos de latis y Lucy así que daremos un ensayo rápido para después dedicarnos de lleno a el par de tortolos-dijo zagato al momento de entrar al salón

-to…to…tortolos?-

-ignóralo… es un baka-dijo latis al tomar a hikaru de la mano con el rostro tan sonrojado como el de Lucy

Así clases pasaron sin mayor contratiempo, las amigas de luz se daban cuenta de las miradas dulces que se dirigían latis y Lucy y el típico veneno no se hizo esperar

-esa zorra se esta ofreciendo al novio de nuestra amiga- alanis se estaba quitando las zapatillas de baile una vez terminada la clase

-bueno hay que reconocer que hacen linda pareja…y que luz y latis hace mucho que no son ni siquiera amigos-aclaro caldina

-oye!...de que lado estas caldina!-reprendió alanis

-pues del de luz pero…-la chica es interrumpida por una voz de despedida

-nos vemos mañana caldina…cuídate- el alto rubio de nombre ráfaga se despide de la chica con una encantadora sonrisa

-s…si..no…nos vemos-dijo la morena raramente sonrojada

-no…no , no , no no puede ser…caldina no me digas que te estas enamorando del naco de ráfaga-dijo alanis molesta

-NO ES NACO!...y que te importa si me gusta o no –la morena de cabello rosa estaba de verdad molesta

-espera a que luz se entere…no te la vas a acabar…hasta corres el riesgo de salir del club-dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a la morena

-el club?... pero si ya solo somos luz, tu y primera-dijo ella con una mirada que demostraba fastidio

-si…pues pondré al tanto a luz y así se quedara…solo luz primera y yo…tu estas fuera!-dijo alanis mientras tomaba su mochila con sus cosas y salía del salón

-uy…y ahora que le paso a la bruja?-dijo marina mientras miraba como se iba

-no se… no le pongas atención-dijo anais mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas en su maletín

-mmm creo que se pelearon-Lucy miraba a caldina quien se veía tenia ganas de llorar

-bueeeeeeeeno… no es de nuestra incumbencia verdad?-dijo marina al momento de dirigirse al loker de los artículos de limpieza-rayos…ascott apúrate que hoy nos toca limpiar a nosotros-dijo la peliazul sacando cubetas escobas y detergentes

-si si …ya voy-protesto ascott

-bueno chicos… los esperamos en el cine-dijo anais mientras empujaba a su novio-por que los demás ya se adelantaron…vamos Lucy

-no puedo no pedí permiso a mis hermanos-contesto ella

-oh vamos…pero ellos saben que te quedas a ensayar Lucy… así que las dos horas de ensayo de hoy vete al cine con mi hermano, tus hermanos jamás se enteraran-dijo zagato mientras salía con el resto del grupo

-pero…-Lucy no estaba muy segura

-vamos!... Lucy además hoy ensayaron mucho… no te vendrá mal relajarte antes de la presentación…solo faltan tres días-dijo emeraude empujando a la chica

-bueno…esta bien…eh?-la pelirroja vio como caldina salía del salón-oye…no quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto la pelirroja

-eh?...me dices a mi?-dijo caldina muy sorprendida por la invitación

-pues claro…ni modo que a la puerta!-dijo ella sonriente

-no creo que a tus amigas les agrade-dijo la morena con una mirada triste

-también ráfaga va a ir-dijo ella percatándose de que caldina y el tenían algo mas que amistad, solo que por la diferencia en amistades no se habían dicho nada-si te sientes incomoda puedes sentarte con tu pareja de baile…el chiste es que no te quedes sola

-vamos caldina-se escucho la voz de latis-después de todo…no creo que "tu club" te espere hoy por lo que escuche

-eh?...nos oíste?-dijo ella asustada

-bueno solo lo que decían de que estabas fuera-dijo latis esta vez a lado de hikaru y rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja

-pero…salir con…-la morena no muy convencida

-con el club de las corrientes?-pregunto anais-pues somos corrientes pero sabemos divertirnos-dijo la chica sonriente-y te invitamos al club de las corrientes, simplonas, sin chiste, etc etc etc que nos han puesto tu club-dijo la rubia sin perder su sonrisa

-oh…yo…gomen …yo no quería insultarlas demo…

-ah!...no te fijes nosotras también les poníamos apodos como el club de las fresas, de las creídas de las superficiales, etc etc etc-dijo marina mientras terminaba de limpiar un vidrio

-de verdad?-dijo caldina riéndose

-seh…así que estamos a mano… ve con las chicas… yo iré en cuanto terminemos de limpiar

-anda vamos caldina-dijo hikaru sonriéndole

-muchas gracias….

El camino había sido ameno, los chicos no tomaban represalias con caldina, por el contrario intentaban integrarla al grupo, clef y águila sabían que ráfaga sentía algo por ella, anais y presea lo intuían al igual que Lucy, a latis le daba igual, para zagato y esmeralda era obvio y Paris…el jamás se daba cuenta de las cosas, así llegaron al cine para decidirse a ver una película

-y cual vemos?-pregunto latis

-que tal la de "la masacre de los zombies"-dijo Paris haciendo una cara que daba miedo simulando a los zombies

-ay no…mejor vemos "amores gatos"-dijo presea viendo el cartelon

-y si mejor "la increíble historia jamás contada"-sugirió zagato

-por que no dejan que la nueva integrante decida-sugirió Lucy

-si…que caldina decida-apoyo ráfaga colocando su mano en el hombro de la morena

-yo?-dijo ella extrañada-"las chicas nunca me dejaban escoger la película" –pensó sorprendida

-si …tu no veo otra caldina por aquí-bromeo presea

-bueno… que sea…"la masacre de los zombies"-declaro la pelirosa sorprendiendo a todos con su decisión

-0.0-cara general de todos

-no creí que te gustaran esas películas-dijo ráfaga saliendo del shock

-si…me gustan mucho pero …con luz alcyone y primera jamás lograba verlas-dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-bueno bueno cada quien paga el de su pareja-declaro zagato- yo pago el de esmeralda, Paris paga el de anais, clef el de presea, ráfaga el de caldina, latis el de Lucy y…¬¬ como siempre águila se queda sin pagar mas que el suyo XD-se burlo zagato

-¬¬ muy gracioso maestro… nomás por que me ganaron a Lucy-declaro al momento que latis se ponía muy serio

-bueno menos bla bla y vamos por esos boletos-dijo ráfaga salvando la situación

-a mi me da pena que latis pague mi entrada

-neh!...déjalos que paguen…quien los manda a ser hombres-dijo presea sonriendo

-bien chicas …la función empieza en media hora…que hacemos mientras tanto

-vamos por un helado!-sugirió Lucy

-nada de eso…no me arriesgare a que enfermes antes del sábado-dijo zagato a modo de maestro regañón

-bueno…pero un café capuchino no pondrás obsesión o si hermano?-dijo latis mientras volvía abrazar a la pelirroja de la cintura

-mmm bueno un capuchino esta bien-dijo zagato medio sonriendo, nunca había visto a su hermano cariñoso con ninguna niña y el verlo así con Lucy

-bueno pues vallamos!-dijo Paris tomando a anais de la mano y todos dirigiéndose a la cafetería

La media hora paso rápido, la película fue buena, sobre todo para ráfaga y latis ya que en las escenas de mas miedo las chicas que les gustaban se abrazaban a ellos para darse valor, para ráfaga era el nerviosismo pues no se había animado a declararse, mientras que para latis era la oportunidad perfecta para abrazar a Lucy todo parecía bien y caldina por primera vez…comprendió un poco de lo que era amistad

-la película estuvo horrible!-dijo marina aun pasmada con tanta sangre al salir de la sala, ella y ascott habían llegado justo antes de que comenzara la película

-y que lo sigas… estuvo muy sangrienta- argumento anais

-pero también fue muy romántica-alejo Lucy

-de verdad?... que parte… en la que le sacan los ojos al protagonista o en la que se comen a la heroína-dijo caldina a modo de broma, lo que sorprendió a muchos ya que en poco tiempo la chica se había adaptado a ellos

-XD yo voto por la parte en la que se comen los intestinos del papa de la protagonista-dijo Paris siguiendo la broma

-jajajajajaja-estallaron todos en risa

-bueno chicos…yo los dejo porque tengo que llevar a esta señorita a su casa o sus hermanos van a matarme-latis toma la mano de la pelirroja-nos vemos mañana

-hai hai…latis…hikaru…-caldina se pone seria

-si?- preguntan los dos mirándola

-eh…este… gracias por invitarme y…hacen una linda pareja-dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa

-uh?... gracias-respondió latis con su acostumbrada seriedad mientras que Lucy ya había pasado por todos los colores del arco iris

-eh eh…luz no es ese tu novio?-pregunto una peliverde desde la heladería de la plaza donde estaban

-que?-luz voltea y ve a la pareja agarrada de la mano- esa golfa!

-jajajaja parece que te cambiaron luz-se burlo la peliverde

-estas loca! Lo que pasa es que esa ofrecida … esa ramera se le esta ofreciendo-dijo luz furiosa como nunca

-cálmate luz… y mejor se inteligente…siempre has alejado a las chicas de latis… y siempre has sido muy inteligente para hacerlo… -intento tranquilizarla alanis

-es que esta mocosa es diferente…veo algo en ella muy peligroso… no me gusta… y las otras … no le interesaban a latis…pero esta…

-oh miren miren ahí va el club de los nacos con su nueva integrante-dijo despectiva primera

-espera… ya tengo con que se me va a quitar el mal humor…voy a molestarla un rato-después de esto la pelirosa sale de la heladería mientras veía pasar a el otro grupo

-mira nada mas la nueva integrante del grupo de los nacos-dijo luz mirando con desprecio a caldina

-luz!-caldina se intimidaba con la presencia de la pelirosa

-te vez bien con ellos, eres tan vulgar y poca cosa como ellos

-hey! Escúchame bien.. - marina iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por caldina quien de repente había cambiado de actitud de una sumisa a una decidida

-tienes razón…me veo bien con ellos por que al fin tengo amigos sinceros y estoy orgullosa de ello, ustedes solo son unas falsas que se critican entre si, primera se queja de tu forma de vestir tan vulgar de alanis!

-vulgar?!-dijo la pelinegra mirando inquisidoramente a la peliverde

-eh?...no yo no…-intento defenderse la peliverde

-alanis se queja del carácter amargado y caprichoso de luz!-declaro caldina

-YO?!!!!...AMARGADA?!!!-grito indignada luz

-este…lo que pasa es que…-alanis también había sido delatada

-y luz siempre ha dicho que la "pelos de pasto" se entinta el cabello horrible-sentencio la morena

-con que pelos de pasto no?!-grito furiosa primera

-y ahora yo les diré lo que nunca me atreví…son un trío de brujas amargadas obsesivas y locas…me alegro de haberme alejado de ustedes, al fin me siento como yo misma y no aparentado para ustedes…

-amen!-intervino marina

-vamos amigas… aquí huele a hipocresía-dijo anais comenzando a caminar

-vamos caldina…te llevare a tu casa- ráfaga estaba feliz de ver a la chica que le gustaba con esa actitud tan valiente y desinhibida, ya se había dado cuenta que esas chicas la manipulaban bastante

Mientras tanto con latis y Lucy….

-bueno hemos llegado-dijo latis al estacionarse frente a la casa de los shidou

-gracias por traerme latis…nos vemos mañana- dijo desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad

-espera…-la tomo de la mano

-la…la…latis…-la pelirroja estaba muy roja, cualquier contacto con ese chico la hacia estremecer

-ese hasta mañana esta muy frió no?-dijo latis aproximándose a la chica para besarla

-latis…aquí no…mis hermanos…-dijo ella muy nerviosa

-me encanta alterarte de esta manera-dijo estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios-esta bien…-dijo mirándola con una encantadora sonrisa mientras reprimía su deseo de besarla con un simple beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos mañana-dijo hikaru esta vez saliendo del auto sonrojada por la mirada y as acciones del chico

-hasta mañana princesa-dijo el chico mirándola con mucho cariño

-hai…-dijo ella corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa seguida por la mirada de latis; al llegar frente ala puerta da media vuelta y le envía un beso volado al chico lo cual consigue sacarle una sonrisa mas al pelinegro- ja ne!-grito la chica y posteriormente entra a la casa cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella suspirando notoriamente

-espero que ese suspiro no sea por el jirafón ese que te trae-dijo una voz a lado de su hermana

-Cameo oni san!-dijo la pelirroja en su face neko

-ese fulanito no me cae nada bien-dijo otro chico a lado de su hermana

-maciel oni chan!-dijo ella mas sorprendida pues hacia unos segundos no estaba ahí

-basta!...dejen a Lucy en paz-regaño el mayor de los shidou

-saturno oni sama!-la chica estaba rodeada

-que bueno que te trajo ese chico…me preocupaba que regresaras sola-dijo saturno llevando su mano a la cabeza de su hermana

-el se comprometió a traerme y lo esta cumpliendo oni chan-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un tanto sonrojada

-¬¬ y por que diablos estas roja Lucy-pregunto cameo

-¬¬ no será que te esta gustando ese tipo o si?-esta vez maciel era el celoso

-bu…bueno…yo…no…no precisamente…bueno …este …-la chica titubeaba sabia como se ponían sus hermanos cuando alguien le gustaba y ellos se enteraban

-Lucy!-reprendió cameo al darse cuenta

-desde mañana vamos por ti a esa escuelucha que solo te esta corrompiendo-dijo maciel decidido

-nadie va a ir por Lucy y ese chico la seguirá trayendo como prometió-salio saturno a la defensiva-Lucy ya no es una niña, es una señorita y esta en edad de tener una pareja así que dejen de comportarse como un par de tontos y déjenla comenzar a vivir, con esa conducta solo lograran asfixiar a Lucy y hacerla tomar decisiones desesperadas-dijo duro a sus hermanos

-pero saturno onisama!-alegaron los otros dos

-basta!... Lucy anda…vamos adentro ya es tarde-complemento caminando con la pelirroja

-hai…arigato saturno onisama-dijo ella con una sonrisa por la libertad y la confianza de su hermano mayor

-va!...saturno se esta ablandando-maciel patea al aire enojado

-no lo creo… -respondió cameo-creo que nuestro hermano esta planeando algo para ver que tipo de chico es ese latis-después de esto cameo también camina a la casa

-lo crees?-dijo maciel siguiéndolo

Mientras tanto con el trío de víboras las cosas ya se habían calmado….

Esa maldita Lucy… estaba con mi latis!-luz seguía maldiciendo

-cálmate luz…tengo una idea …-alanis mostraba una sonrisa por demás maldita

-que tienes en mente?-pregunto primera conociendo esa sonrisa

-recuerdan a kohaku?-pregunto alcyone

-el chico que estaba en la academia y se cambio al pasar el examen de la academia de Tokio?-pregunto luz

-ese mismo…sigo teniendo contacto con el…-respondió alanis

-no es el tipo ese que detesta a latis?-pregunto primera

-aja… vez que siempre intento quitarle todo a latis… los protagónicos en las coreografías?-pregunto alanis

-si…que por cierto jamás lo logró-respondió luz

-pues que mejor…que fastidiarle la vida a latis con Lucy?-dijo alanis dando a conocer parte de su plan

-ya entiendo-contesto primera con una sonrisa

-así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, alejamos a latis de esa zorra y nos vengamos de la maldita pelirroja y su bola de nacos amigos-contesto luz de lo mas sonriente

-entonces…le llamo?-pregunto la pelinegra

-claro…-contestaron las dos arpías al mismo tiempo

-ok-la pelinegra saca su celular y marca el numero del chico-hola?... kohaku?... si soy yo alanis…si…oye …queríamos pedirte un favor…si … ya se…pero a ti también te conviene… es para fastidiar a latis….jajaja ya sabia que no dudarías en venir… si… estamos en la cafetería de la plaza chiharu…si si…la de los cines cual otra tonto!... ok…te esperamos…-la chica cuelga y mira a sus amigas- ya esta… no te preocupes luz…muy pronto esa naquita de cabello rojo se arrepentirá de haberse metido con latis….

Mientras tanto de regreso a la academia un chico estaba en soledad

-Lucy…-el chic cierra los ojos y puede ver claramente la hermosa sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja- me estoy enamorando…jamás pensé que pudiera ser así…

Y con la pelirroja

-Lucy baka… como es posible que tu tan quisquillosa para con los chicos hayas caído tan redondamente con este chico… es horrible, es voluble engreído, payaso, amargado, celoso…pero besa tan bien…y…también puede ser tan lindo…tan tierno y romántico tan dulce y atento… y tan …tan tonta que eres otra vez lo estas admirando…baka… ah… latis… será que me estoy enamorando?-se preguntaba la pelirroja abrazando a su almohada….

Continuara….

T-T ya se ya se esta muy cortito pero es que …para ser sincera…¬¬ ya se me había olvidado que lo tenia, se que este capitulo no tiene mucho contenido ..pero XD el próximo verán lo que planean esas brujas para Lucy jejeje

Iris: jejej gomen por la demora pero aquí te dejo otro capitulo, gracias por el review

Asato Hikaru: ahora veoq eu si tiene mucho tiempo que deje este fic TT todavía estabas por aquí snift snift, nos has abandonado jejeje bueno espero que pronto escribas de nuevo por estos rumbos coma TKM.

Ale: espero que no hayas muerto mientras esperabas jejeje gomen intentare actualizar mas pronto

chibi neko: rayos!... no pense que me tardaria tanto en actualizar una verdadera disculpa, pero ya esta aquí la continuación

Princces-Zelda: jejeje pues ya vez como no le esta costando mucho trabajo a latis conquistarla jejeje pero bueno, ojala que puedas seguir leyendo las intrigas a penas comienzan

Erill: ah con que con este fic me empezaste a leer jejeje bueno tarde pero seguro ojala les guste el capitulo, no tiene mucho contenido pero es que se me había enfriado esta historia, dejen me inspiro y actualizare mas pronto

Mitsuki Himura: jejeje pues aquí disculpándome y esperando que puedas seguir leyendo mis historias mil gracias por el review

Black.Alexa: ñ.ñ que bueno que te gusto ojala que puedas seguir leyendo mi historia, y disculpa la tardanza

akemi (miruyumi): gracias por tu comprencion, pero después de un muy buen rato de ausencia aquí les dejo este capitulo gracias por leer mis locuras

ale: bueno jejeje así es el amor rápido XD, si la verdad es que me fui muy rápido pero mas rapidas seran las complicaciones que tendran esta linda pareja muajajajaja

midori-hanasaki: ñakañaka…jajaja bueno tu sabes por que y como me inspire en este capitulo…incluso ya identificaste algunas personas "todo parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia" jojojojo bueno aquí te dejo este capitulo.

Prometo que el proximo se pondra mejor…o eso espero XD


	4. EL CUARTO PASO

EL CUARTO PASO, LAS INTRIGAS QUE ROMPIERON EL RITMO DE NUESTROS CORAZONES

En una cafetería de Tokio se encontraban tres chicas y un chico, para cualquiera podría pasar como un grupo de buenos amigos, sin embargo para aquellos que los conocen realmente sabían que era una convención de arpías, víboras dispuestos a soltar su veneno contra cualquiera, sin duda ese grupo era unido… si…un nido de víboras tramando a quien lastimar…

-así que ese imbesil se enamoro…jajajaja debes estar mas que ardida no es así nova-dijo el chico dando un sorbo a su capuchino helado con sabor a moka

-cállate kohaku ese no es tu problema, lo que queremos saber es si nos vas a ayudar o no-contesto luz muy molesta

-esta bien esta bien…te ayudare, todo sea por el placer de ver la cara de ese imbesil muriéndose de la envidia-dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules sonriendo con malicia-

-ten cuidado esa chica es muy persuasiva, puede darse cuenta de tus intenciones, es mejor que te acerques a ella como si de verdad te interesara, como un niño dulce y tierno

-Me ofendes luz, acaso no me crees capas de ello?... tu solo mira…ese idiota no sabrá ni siquiera como le quite a la novia…

Después de eso los chicos siguieron planeando como separar a la pareja mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-Si…si marina…lo se que parece increíble… pero yo opino lo mismo que tu… latis esta enamorado de Lucy-dijo la voz de una linda rubia de anteojos quien se secaba el cabello después de el baño mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-es más que obvio, latis jamás había sido amable…y rara vez iba con nosotros al cine… ni siquiera cuando andaba con luz…-dijo la otra chica del otro lado de la línea la cual se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo

-y no se tu pero creo que a Lucy también le gusta…que tal si les ayudamos a declararse?-propuso la rubia

-jajajaja si a ver si así se le quita lo amargado a latis…que te parece si planeamos algo para después del evento del sábado?

-jajaja me gusta la idea! Mañana que se quedan a ensayar nosotras planeamos que hacer para que su relación se haga oficial!-

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la academia anais-dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras colgaba

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Japón, en una habitación con un extraño combinado en la decoración, por una parte peluches y muñecas típicos en la habitación de las chicas pero por otro lado armas como sables, espadas y katanas, esta era la habitación de Lucy la cual se encontraba tirada en su cama pensando en ese chico de hermosos ojos violáceos que le cautivaba el alma

-si yo le gusto…y el me gusta…por que no comenzar una relación?... latis… jijiji, cuando me pregunten quien es…y yo les diga que es mi novio…mi novio… un chico tan guapo…y que besa tan rico…ay! Lucy en que estas pensando!-se reprocho a si misma-lo mejor será dormir…ansío ir mañana a la academia-decía mientras abría los cobertores para entrar a su cama-ahí están las dos cosas que amo…el baile y latis…amo?...-se dijo así misma al momento de meterse a su cama-dije amo?...si…me estoy enamorando de latis…-con este pensamiento la pelirroja se queda dormida

Al día siguiente en la academia

-ohayooo go sai masuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!-grito la pelirroja al entrar al salón de baile pero como siempre nadie contesto-etto …creo que llegue muy temprano-dijo con una sonrisa para si misma

-es bueno ver que hay quienes se preocupan por su arte que llegan 20 minutos antes de la clase-dijo una varonil voz tras ella

-eh?...quien eres tu?-pregunto la pelirroja al ver a un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el mar

-mi nombre es kohaku-dijo el acercándose a Lucy

-ah…ya veo eres nuevo-dijo la chica al verlo

-nop…no exactamente-dijo el chico tomando delicadamente la mano de Lucy-pero es un placer conocer a tan hermosa doncella con ese cabello de fuego que seguramente es el reflejo de su ardiente corazón-dijo esto dándole un delicado beso en la mano

-eh?-dijo la pelirroja asustada y muy sonrojada por los cumplidos que el chico le había hecho

-creo que no eh escuchado tu nombre linda-dijo el rubio con una mirada que hechizaría a cualquiera…pero no a Lucy

-Lucy…me llamo Lucy-contesto ella mas recuperada

-Lucy… que da luz… pues bien, tú das luz a este lugar, es un nombre perfecto para tal belleza como la tuya

-a..ajaja..ja…pero dime kohaku que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica un poco mas confiada

-soy ex alumno de esta academia, solo vine a ver como están los compañeros de la academia, este lugar me hizo bailarín…gracias a ellos entre a la real academia de Tokio

-de verdad?...de verdad ingresaste a la real academia de Tokio?-pregunto Lucy entusiasmada

-si, de verdad…es mas te lo voy a probar-dijo poniendo una pieza de tango para después tomar a Lucy como pareja a lo que ella accedió- "bien …espero que el idiota de latis llegue como siempre había estado acostumbrado"-las cosa le salieron a las mil maravillas al rubio, el pelinegro llego en un momento donde el rubio tenia a Lucy muy pegado a el

-que demonios pasa aquí?!-dijo latis muy molesto al ver aquella pieza

-eh?..latis!-dijo Lucy soltándose con inocencia de la pieza-me dijo que era un ex alumno y ahora esta en la real academia de Tokio y me estaba enseñando una pieza que…-la chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la poderosa voz de el pelinegro la silencio

-este no es mas que un maldito traidor que dejo la academia al irse a la real academia de Tokio, olvidando quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabia!

-basta latis, no seas tan cruel!-dijo la chica al ver al pelinegro tan enojado

-es un maldito traidor!-dijo aun molesto

-pensaras lo mismo de mi cuando presente el examen de admisión?-pregunto Lucy

-aun piensas presentar ese maldito examen?...que demonios tiene esa academia que no te hemos podido enseñar nosotros-dijo latis tomándola por los hombros

-ay…latis me lastimas!-dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor por la presión

-que no oíste que la soltaras-intervino kohaku hipócritamente

-tu no te metas traidor-dijo latis fuera de si

-basta!-grito Lucy molesta por la actitud del pelinegro y soltándose del agarre-eres un baka latis!-dijo para salir corriendo del lugar

-Lucy espera!-dijo el pelinegro recobrando compostura al ver lo que había hecho-tu eres un..-dijo girándose para encarar a kohaku y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa- que diablos viniste a hacer aquí…ya tienes tu academia no?-dijo apretando mas el cuello del rubio

-solo vine a visitarlos y me encontré con esa linda chica… me gusta… y es un motivo suficiente para venir aquí

-te gusta?... escúchame bien idiota…Lucy es mía y ni tu ni cualquier otro me la quitara… me escuchaste?!

-veremos…por que después de cómo la trataste hoy… dudo que te quiera siquiera volver a ver…

-siempre…siempre has tenido envidia de lo que es mío… desde los estelares hasta los vestuarios… jamás has podido quitármelos…y con mayor razón, no podrás quitarme a Lucy-dijo al soltar al chico e ir a buscar a Lucy

-jajajaja….ya veremos latis…ya veremos

mientras tanto en una jardinera de la academia la pelirroja se encontraba llorando

-si…yo creo que ir a bailar a un antro es la oportunidad perfecta para que ella y latis se decla…oye… no la que esta en la jardinera es Lucy?-pregunto la peliazul a su rubia compañera

-si…si es ella, esta llorando?...vamos!-dijo la rubia al comenzar a correr en aquella dirección

-espérame!-dijo la peliazul siguiendo a su amiga

-Lucy?... te encuentras bien?-pregunto la rubia al sentarse a lado de la pelirroja

- anais?...ANAIS!!!!!!!!- la chica de ojos marrones abraza a la rubia mientras llora con mas ganas

- ñ.ñU tomare eso como un no… Lucy que te sucedió?- pregunto la rubia

-latis…-decía ella entre sollos

- le paso algo a latis?- pregunto la peliazul al llegar a su lado

-iee… lo que paso fue...- la chica les cuenta o sucedido con kohaku (n0nU me da flojera volverlo a escribir)

-que?!!!!! Latis es un baka!!!!!-dijo la peliazul molesta y dispuesta a ir a golpear a cierto ojivioleta de casi 2 metros

-espera marina no te pongas así- calmo anais-recuerda como es ese kohaku de hablador… es lógico que latís se pusiera celoso

-mmm tienes razón- analizo la peliazul llevándose un dedo al mentón

-ce..celoso?... latis celoso?-dijo la pelirroja pues esa idea no le había cruzado por la mente

-si celoso… eh?!...anais! necesito consultarte algo!-dijo la peliazul jaloneando a la rubia

-por dios marina que sucede?!- dijo la rubia frenando a su amiga

- es genial, quizás esta sea la forma de hacer que latis se le declare a Lucy!-dijo la chica sonriendo con malicia

- y según tu como vamos a hacer eso?-dijo la rubia

-mataremos a latis de celos muajajajajajajaja-dijo maléficamente la peliazul

-hay marina estas loca- dijo restándole importancia y volviendo a lado de Lucy-vamos Lucy… es momento de ir a clases- la rubia le entrega un pañuelo- anda no permitas que latis te vea así –dijo con una sonrisa

- es un baka insensible-dijo marina con fastidio

-NO LE LLAMES ASI!-la pelirroja inmediatamente se tapa la boca-gomenasai…-dijo apenada

- jejeje te gusta mas de lo que creí-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa picara

- …supongo… vamos al ensayo- dijo la pelirroja comenzando a caminar seguida por las otras dos chicas

-marina!- se escucho la voz de otra chica tras ellas

-ohayo! Caldina chan!... vamos a ensayar-dijo esperándola mientras veía como la chica corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarla

- ah…ah…espera… tengo que decirte algo antes de entrar a clases-dijo la chica morena de cabello rosado con una cara de aflicción

- que pasa?-pregunto marina con semblante serio a ver a su nueva amiga así

- ayer….después de que nos despedimos en el cine ráfaga y yo nos quedamos mas tiempo en la plaza para platicar tomarnos un café…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-entonces ya no te juntaras con ellas?-dijo el chico de ojos azules y alta estatura

-iee… ya me eh dado cuenta que esas no son buenas amigas… me sentí muy bien hoy entre ustedes si me lo permiten me encantaría seguir saliendo con ustedes

- por mi encantado-dijo el rubio mientras ofrecía asiento a la chica

- gracias, de verdad me caen muy bien tus amigas

-jejeje si, están un poco locas pero… las estimo bastante-dijo el ubio mientras llamaba a un mesero

- por favor para mi un café americano-dijo el rubio- y tu caldina?

-para mi un capuchino

-enseguida les traigo su pedido- el mesero se retira

-oye … no son tus ex amigas las que están en la mesa de a lado?-dijo ráfaga mirando la mesa

-mmmm si…no quiero toparme con ellas…que te parece si mejor pedimos los cafés para llevar?-dijo caldina pues no quería arruinar esa cita

- si…mejor esperemos a que venga el mesero-en eso comienzan a escuchar la platica de los chicos

-ten cuidado esa chica es muy persuasiva, puede darse cuenta de tus intenciones, es mejor que te acerques a ella como si de verdad te interesara, como un niño dulce y tierno

-Me ofendes luz, acaso no me crees capas de ello?... tu solo mira…ese idiota no sabrá ni siquiera como le quite a la novia…describe exactamente como es la chica

- tiene el cabello rojo recogido en una trenza-comenzó luz

-tiene ojos grandes color carmín y muy expresivos-continuo alanis

-es delgada y bajita –concluyo primavera

-esa… están hablando de Lucy-dijo caldina en voz baja a ráfaga

-si ya lo note… que estarán tramando esas arpías- pregunto ráfaga

-no lo se… pero seguro nada bueno-dijo caldina seria

-valla pues entonces será mas que un placer conquistarla!

- no es ese kohaku?-pregunto ráfaga al ver al chico

-hai…otra arpía, creo que es una junta de arpías venenosas-dijo caldina con desprecio

-shhhh siguen hablando de ella-silencio ráfaga

-pues bien… es momento de comenzar …mañana mismo iré a la academia y comenzare a conquistar a esa chica… quien sabe tal vez me divierta con ella si es tan hermosa como dicen-dijo malicioso el chico

- has lo que quieras pero aléjala de latís y hazla sufrir-dijo luz con odio

- no te preocupes…mañana mismo comenzaremos con el plan… esa zorrita caerá en mis redes-kohaku decía aquello muy seguro de si mismo

- pues a ver si mi amiga cae con un tipo que tenga rota la cara-dijo ráfaga ya molesto de aquello, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que su amiga fuera insultada y engañada

-no… no espera ráfaga… vamos-dijo caldina deteniéndolo

-pero que dices no escuchaste?-dijo ráfaga molesto

-claro que escuche…pero déjalos que hagan lo que tienen pensado… nosotros vamos a poner sobre aviso a Lucy y latis…

-pero- el rubio no estaba muy seguro de eso

-anda… mañana debemos decírselo a todos para que ayuden-dijo caldina convenciendo al chico

-esta bien- el chico saca el dinero de los cafés y salen del lugar sin ser vistos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-con que eso paso?-dijo marina molesta-ya es un poco tarde…latis y Lucy ya tuvieron un disgusto por culpa de esas víboras-dijo marina molesta

-rayos… solo espero que ráfaga haga entender a latis que Lucy no es culpable de nada

-se me esta ocurriendo algo… -dijo marina-dejemos que esas alimañas actúen-dijo la chica de cabello azul

-de que diablos hablas?!-dijo caldina intrigada

- latis nos esta mostrando una cara que no conocíamos, es un celosos de lo peor, si con una simple pieza se encelo… espera a que varios chicos inviten a bailar a Lucy

- no te entiendo marina

-ya lo veras caldina… ya lo veras

Mientras tanto en el salón….

-latís… puedo hablar contigo- un rubio tan alto como el pelinegro llegaba al salón

-ahora no ráfaga… no estoy de humor-contesto seco

-es importante

-estoy eligiendo las pistas para el ensayo de hoy

-pero es que…- ráfaga fue silenciado

-que no maldición! Que parte de no estoy de humor no entendiste?- dijo saliendo hecho una furia del salón

-idiota!... perderá a Lucy por baka!

-hola ráfaga… cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo un rubio tras el

-tu… que diablos haces aquí-el rubio ya lo sabia pero tenia que preguntarlo

-solo vine a visitar a los amigos no puedo?

-pierdes el tiempo kohaku…aquí no te queda ningún amigo-dijo ráfaga mientras iba rumbo a los vestidores ignorando al chico

-quizás si ráfaga… pero… me llevare a una novia muy linda… me gusta esa chica… y como va a presentar examen en la real academia de Tokio… esta vez será mas que placentero quitarle algo a latís-justo en ese momento llegan el resto de los alumnos junto con un latís mas calmado

- que tal si hoy nos vemos para ir al parque de diversiones-dijo eagle entusiasmado

- es buena idea, como vez amor- pregunto clef a la rubia

- por mi esta bien-contesto presea

-digámosle al resto-dijo ascott al momento de entrar

-decirnos que – pregunto anais al entrar seguida por Lucy

-si quieren ir al parque de diversiones-pregunto ascott

-siiiiiiiii, me encanta el parque- dijo Lucy emocionada- además hable ayer con mis hermanos y ya me dejan llegar un poco mas tarde- en ese momento sale ráfaga cambiado

-al parque de diversiones? Hoy?-pregunto el rubio alto

- vamos ráfaga-dijo caldina entrando junto con marina

- si quieres ir por mi esta bien-dijo ráfaga con una sonrisa

- y que me dices tu latis- pregunto clef

- a mi no me interesa esas cosas tan infantiles-dijo seco

- va a ir Lucy-dijo ascott intentando persuadir

- me vale que valla-dijo molesto

-latis…- ese comentario había desencajado a todos y con mas razón a Lucy, sin embargo quien sonreía era kohaku

- si me lo permites Lucy… yo te acompaño hoy al parque y te voy a dejar a tu casa

- pero que?- caldina iba a interferir pero marina la detiene

-espera-dijo la peliazul viendo las reacciones de latís-fíjate en el puño de latis-el chico había cerrado su puño con tanto coraje que se había lastimado una pequeña gota de sangre se veía en su mano

- latis… pero si esta celoso por que no hace nada?-pregunto caldina

- por que es un cabeza dura, por eso- dijo marina seria, pero veamos cuanto es el aguante de celos de latis…

-creo que nadie te ah invitado kohaku-dijo latis girándose a encararlo

- lo siento pensé que era invitación general- el chico puso cara de victima, aunque todos los presentes ya conocían lo hipócrita que era menos una persona

-yo te invito kohaku… y eres muy amable al llevarme a mi casa- dijo Lucy dejando a todos sin aliento

-gracias hermosa damisela- dijo kohaku con una sonrisa triunfal

-maldita sea!- en ese momento latis sale del salón hecho una fiera

- uy… que le pasa a mi hermano?-pregunto zagato al entrar

- a donde fue latis?- pregunto esmeralda

-no lo se… no lo dijo- contesto clef aun medio shokeado, todo había sido muy rápido

- no podemos esperarlo para empezara ensayar-dijo zagato molesto por "la irresponsabilidad de su hermano"

- si gustan yo puedo ocupar su lugar… digo en lo que regresa- dijo kohaku sabiendo de antemano que la pareja de latis era Lucy

- kohaku?... bueno supongo que no tengo otra alternativa- dijo esmeralda no muy convencida, así comienzan los ensayos, kohaku se acoplaba muy bien a los pasos, así la clase termino y latis jamás llego

- ese baka… ya son dos días que no ensayamos… no estaremos listos para pasado mañana-dijo zagato con coraje

- no hagas rabietas nii sama… ya volví-dijo entrando latís con el semblante mas frío que de costumbre

-creo que las cosas están saliendo bien no luz?-pregunto alanis al ver el rostro de latis

-mejor de lo que esperaba-contesto la pelirosa

-pues apresúrate… que nosotros nos vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo molesto zagato

- si como quieras- latís coloco el disco acostumbrado pero ignorando completamente a Lucy, así comenzó el tango, pero había algo diferente, no existía esa pasión que antes demostraban bailando, era verdad que los pasos estaban bien… pero el baile no tenia la vida que ensayos pasados, Lucy seguía mirándolo con amor… mientras que latís solo le daba una mirada fría e indiferente

-creo que fallaste en esta ocasión marina… debimos decírselos desde el principio-declaro caldina

- espero que la lengua se te haga chicharrón y que todo salga bien como lo eh planeado

-espero lo mismo marina o te estrangularé-dijo anais, durante la clase marina la había puesto al tanto

- no podemos ensayar así…latis no se que te paso pero no tienes la concentración de siempre

-lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo mejor

- si no puedes quizás yo pueda hacerlo- dijo kohaku acercándose a la pelirroja mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-co…como?-la misma pelirroja estaba perpleja

-te enseñare algunos pasos que me enseñaron el la real academia de baile de Tokio-el chico guía a la pelirroja haciendo un baile magnifico, las chicas estaban impresionadas, excepto caldina y marina, mientras que los chicos les dolía reconocer que su ex compañero había mejorado bastante y latis… apretaba los dientes en furia para no explotar de lleno

- el final en un tango es lo mas importante… en el final es que debe mostrarse la pasión y la sensualidad…y que mejor manera que esta-el joven rubio besa a la pelirroja frente a todo el grupo incluyendo a latis quien lleno de coraje salio del salón para no ver mas mientras la pobre Lucy se queda completamente desconcertada al principio, para después empujar a kohaku

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo la chica molesta con el rubio

-lo siento … pero es que eres tan linda que…

-sabes que …creo que lo mejor es que me valla a mi casa…olvida lo del parque-la chica sale corriendo del lugar, ya estaba cansada de ese sube y baja de emociones, maldecía el momento en el que había decidido entrar a esa academia de baile… latis era un tonto, simplemente se había ido sin interesarle nada, la chica corría con toda su fuerza esperando que en la carrera se olvidara de todo, si al menos latis hubiera hecho una muestra de celos… por lo menos habría mostrado algo de coraje o de molestia, pero no, solo se marchó indiferente, ya no quería saber nada

-a donde tal vez?-una mano había detenido a la chica

-latis!... latis yo- pero la chica fue interrumpida

- no vales nada… eres una zorra como todas!

-no te permito que me hables así- la chica suelta una sonora bofetada contra el pelinegro para después salir corriendo hecha un baño de lagrimas

-jajaja… luz esto nos esta quedando mejor de lo que pensábamos… -el rubio sale a encontrar a la chica por otro lado

- maldita sea, soy un estupido- dijo el chico de cabellera negra al golpear un árbol- como pude creer que ella era diferente a las demás…es una maldita zorra como todas!

-antes de que sigas latis.. creo que debes escucharme- dijo caldina tras el

-no quiero saber nada…déjame en paz- el chico comienza a caminar con furia para alejarse de la morena

-kohaku planeo esto junto con luz, alanis y primera- dijo al aire lo que latis alcanza a escuchar y dándose vuelta

-que estas diciendo?-dijo con los ojos abiertos

-ayer ráfaga y yo escuchamos como estaban planeando todo- dijo la morena con una mirada angustiada

-y por que no me lo dijeron

-intente decírtelo pero no quisiste escuchar- dijo ráfaga parándose frente su ahora novia

-era de eso de lo que querías hablar?-pregunto el comprendiendo lo que había hecho-… debo disculparme con Lucy

-corre y espero que estés a tiempo-no acababa de decir eso cuando el alto pelinegro ya había salido en busca de la pelirroja

Mientras tanto…

-Lucy, preciosa…discúlpame es que ..eres muy linda… tu, me gustas- un rubio ya le había dado alcance

-kohaku… no es el momento…a penas te conocí hoy y la verdad no me interesas-dijo ella queriendo salir de ese lugar

-por favor Lucy… dame la oportunidad, vamos al parque…se que es pronto pero déjame …-un grito interrumpió al rubio

-Lucy!-grito un pelinegro al vislumbrarla con el rubio

- es latis… kohaku.. debo irme- la chica intenta darse vuelta y salir corriendo pero es detenida por el rubio

-espera Lucy déjame mostrarte que lo que siento por ti es sincero-le detuvo hipócritamente el rubio

-kohaku por favor…-demasiado tarde el pelinegro ya estaba a lado de los dos

-Lucy… quiero hablar contigo- el inusual tono amable y suplicante de latis desconcertó a la pelirroja

-después de cómo la trataste te atreves a venir aquí- el rubio se colocaba frente a la pelirroja

-hazte a un lado no vine a hablar contigo

-lo que tengas que hablar con Lucy lo de veras hablar conmigo- el rubio se estaba colocando en un papel de héroe, no se atrevería a hacerle algo frente a Lucy

-te lo advierto…-latis comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-oblígame- dijo el pensando que el chico no aria nada

-te lo buscaste- el pelinegro suelta un certero puñetazo contra el rubio, el cual fue a dar al suelo

- por kami!... kohaku estas bien- dijo Lucy al arrodillarse alado del rubio

- demonios… tiene el golpe pesado- dijo el rubio sentándose

-latís eres un salvaje!- la chica se levanta para después ayudar a kohaku a levantarse- no tengo nada que hablar contigo, es mas no quiero volver a saber de ti

-pero Lucy… escúchame!

-no quiero escuchar nada de un salvaje como tu….vamos kohaku- dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose al rubio- vallamos al parque como habíamos acordado

-pero Lucy!- el pelinegro estaba desencajado, por que la pelirroja no le escuchaba- baka… y todavía me lo pregunto- en ese momento el pelinegro recordaba lo que le había dicho, mientras veía con dolor como la pelirroja se iba a lado del rubio-soy un idiota

-si lo eres… gracias a dios tienes amigas que te van a ayudar- dijo marina al momento que volteaba a verlas

- ya lo veras… por ahora es momento de ir al parque…-dijo caldina con una sonrisa traviesa-mientras marina y anais van a pedir un permiso especial-concluyo caldina esta ves riendo estrepitosamente mientras una gota bajaba por la nuca del pelinegro

-por que… tengo un extraño presentimiento de esto-dijo latis al momento en que se resignaba a ir al parque con sus amigos

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia y una sincera disculpa por no agradecer personalmente…pero se de alguien que si no publico lo mas pronto posible sobre este fic va a matarme, así que agradeceré por separado en mi próximo capitulo arigato go sai mas!


End file.
